Malos Sueños
by NuniiWrittingDreams
Summary: Sueños... todos tenemos sueños. Jellal, también los tenía. Todos... junto a ella. Pero no todos los sueños son buenos... y a veces, se vuelven realidad. "Ojalá... ojalá esto fuese un mal sueño. Ojalá... fuese yo el que estuviese en esa camilla, intentando vivir los próximos minutos" AU. Angst. *Dale una oportunidad*


**¡Heeeeey! Nunii al habla. Después de un par de noches de trabajo, ¡He terminado mi primer fic Jerza! *trompetas y confeti* Es un poco triste, pero no me odiéis por esto D:  
Y menos aún, por publicar el One-Shot y no seguir con mis otros Long-fics [Fairy Tail High School y Missing You], que pronto serán tres SURPRAIS SURPRAIS :D**

**Bueeeeno... Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ¿Eh? Esto es más bien para desahogarme xD**

**¡Dentro capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**Malos Sueños**

Como todos los días, Jellal Fernández se levantó perezosamente de su cama y fue a la cocina a desayunar, no sin antes recordar el hermoso rostro de su novia, Erza Scarlet. Le gustaba que ella fuese su primer pensamiento por la mañana y el último antes de acostarse.  
Se vistió y preparó para el instituto, salió de su casa y cerró con llave.  
Suspiró mientras echaba a andar hacia el cruce donde, desde siempre, quedaba con Erza para ir juntos al instituto.  
Adoraba aquel cruce.  
Allí habían compartido tantos besos, abrazos, caricias... allí se le había declarado y allí empezaron a salir como verdaderos novios.  
Le gustaba imaginar su futuro con ella, aunque no lo pareciese.  
Le gustaba soñar despierto con todas aquellas cosas que nadie pensaría que un chico como él siquiera pensaba.  
Soñaba con casarse, encontrar un buen trabajo y tener hijos.  
Todo, al lado de Erza.  
Ella era el amor de su vida: pasada, actual y futura.  
Pero... algo extraño sentía.  
Algo _no_ iba bien.  
Tenía un terrible presentimiento.  
Y su hermana menor Charle se lo había recordado aquella mañana mientras desayunaba con su otra hermana, Wendy.  
Y los presentimientos de Charle nunca fallaban.  
Igualmente, caminaba en su nube.  
Ya estaba a punto de llegar.  
Levantó la vista, y vio a Erza, con su brillante mirada y su larga melena pelirroja, a solo unas zancadas.  
No pudo evitar imaginarla vestida de novia, con un largo vestido blanco y dorado, y flores doradas en el cabello, y...  
-**¡JELLAL, CUIDADO!**  
Todo pasó muy rápido.  
Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio un deportivo rojo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él.  
Giró de nuevo la cabeza, esta vez hacia su novia, que tenía los ojos desorbitados mientras se lanzaba sobre él, sorprendentemente llorando.  
Esperaba el impacto, que nunca llegó.  
Solo sintió como unas pequeñas manos lo empujaban y caía sobre suelo.  
Y el coche atropelló a Erza, en vez de a él.  
Salió despedida varios metros por el impacto, y cayó sobre el frío suelo. En seguida un gran número de personas rodearon su cuerpo, mientras el deportivo aceleraba y se largaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
Como si no hubiese arruinado la vida de Jellal.  
Reaccionó y corrió junto a Erza, apartando a empujones algunas personas a su lado.  
La chica estaba tendida en el suelo, sobre una mancha de sangre. De su sangre. Sangre roja escarlata, como su pelo. También le sangraba la nariz, y un hilillo del líquido rojo se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios. Su muñeca estaba doblada en un siniestro ángulo.  
Alguien llamó a la ambulancia, que aparcó al lado y de la que bajaron varios hombres con una camilla.  
La intentaron subir a ella.  
-**¡NO! ¡DEJADLA EN PAZ! ¡ERZA! ¡ERZA!**  
-**Chico, es urgente...**  
-**BASTA -gritaba desesperado**  
-**¿Alguien conoce a esta chica?**  
Jellal lo miró a los ojos.  
-**Yo soy su novio.**  
-**Chico, tu novia... no está bien. ¿Sabes el teléfono de sus padres?**  
Él asintió lentamente, marcando el número en el teléfono y dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad: Erza, _su_ Erza, se estaba muriendo... allí, sobre el frío asfalto de la calle.  
-**¿A qué esperáis? ¡Se está muriendo!**  
Un hombre lo miró con pena, mientras el otro llamaba por teléfono.  
-**¿Disculpe? ¿Los padres de...**  
-**Erza. Erza Scarlet.** -dijo Jellal  
-**... de Erza Scarlet? ...No... no soy Jellal. Llamo porque... su hija ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico. Está en estado crítico. Debéis ir al hospital urgentemente. ... sí... Jellal está aquí... haremos lo que podamos.** -y colgó -**Jellal. Sube a la ambulancia. Tenemos que operar a tu novia.**

* * *

Todo le daba vueltas.  
Estaba sentado en una silla azul en la sala de espera del quirófano donde operaban a Erza.  
A su lado estaban los padres de ella, ambos llorandl y rezando.  
Y se sintió muy mal.  
Terriblemente mal.  
Él soñaba estar en aquella sala esperando a que un cirujano saliese y le dijese que era padre, no que su novia se estaba muriendo.  
Cuando salió el cirujano deseó morir.  
-**Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido**  
Malditas palabras.  
Todo su mundo se vino abajo

* * *

La habitación era triste y fría, con las paredes de un viejo azul desgastado que solo ponía aún más triste a Jellal.

Erza estaba tumbada en una cama de hospital, ya en su habitación, conectada a miles de cables.  
Su vida prendía de un hilo.  
Sus padres lloraban en una esquina, y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los sollozos de la señora Scarlet y los pitidos que emitían las máquinas de Erza.

**Biiiiiip. Biiiiiiip. Biiiiiiip.**  
Jellal se pasó por vigésima vez las manos por el pelo, mirándola, pálida y débil.  
**Biiiiiip. Biiiiip. Biiiiiip.**  
Nunca antes la había visto tan... tan... frágil. Ella era una mujer fuerte. Su fuerza y tenacidad se podrían comparar con las de un verdadero hombre.  
**Biiiiiiip. Biiiiiiip. Biiiiiiiip.**  
Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, a pesar de que llevaba llorando ya varias horas.  
Nunca antes se había sentido tan vacío.  
**Biiiiiiiip. Biiiiiiiiip. Biiiiiiiip.**  
La miró de nuevo, y todo se agitó de nuevo en su interior.  
Todo... era por su culpa.  
Se estaba muriendo por su jodida culpa.  
Todos sus sueños se hacían pedazos lentamente frente a sus ojos...  
**Biiiiiiip. Biiiiiip. Biiiiiiip.**  
Casarse. Tener hijos. Una casa. Vivir siempre juntos. Tener nietos. Morir juntos.  
Siempre al lado de Erza.  
Pero... ese futuro... todos esos buenos sueños... se esfumaban.  
"_Ojalá... ojalá esto fuese un mal sueño. Ojalá... fuese yo el que estuviese en esa camilla, intentando vivir los próximos minutos_" pensó.  
Erza abrió lentamente los ojos, y, palideciendo más de lo que ya estaba, lo miró a los ojos, que poco a poco perdían su brillo habitual.  
**Biiiiip. Biiiiip. Biiiiiip.**  
Sus labios articularon las palabras "Te Quiero" en completo silencio, puesto que no tenía fuerzas para pronunciarlas en voz alta.  
Aquellas palabras expresaban todo el mundo de Jellal.  
Y... le gustaría poder haberlas escuchado una... solo una vez más.  
Con... su dulce voz...  
**Biiiiip. Biiiiip. Biiiiip.**  
Jellal, llorando, le contestó, también en silencio.  
"Yo también, Erza. Te amo."  
Ella sonrió, mientras le temblaban los labios y una lágrima perdida y solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.  
No tenía miedo.  
Ella era Erza.  
Pero... aun así...  
Cerró lentamente los ojos, todavía sonriendo.  
Y se rindió. Por primera vez. Y por última.  
**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**  
Se hizo el completo silencio.  
Jellal abrió mucho los ojos.  
_¿Acaso eso significaba...?_  
-**¡ENFERMERA! ¡CIRUJANOS! ¡QUIEN SEA, JODER!**  
Se arrodilló al lado de la chica. De _su_ chica, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
En seguida, entraron en tromba un montón de enfermeras, médicos y cirujanos, que los echaron fuera de la sala.  
Él la miró.  
La miró por última vez.  
Porque lo sabía.  
Sabía que no había esperanza. El corazón de Erza ya no latía.  
Estaba muerta.  
_Muerta._  
Y no era un sueño.  
_Muerta._  
_Muerta._  
_Muerta..._  
La palabra daba vueltas en su cabeza.  
_Muerta._  
_Muerta._  
Estaba _muerta._  
Y... todo era culpa suya...

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, parecía un cascarón vacío.  
El entierro de Erza sería al día siguiente, pero su luto sería eterno.  
Sus ojos se habían secado.  
Su corazón, tampoco latía.  
Y... su alma se había ido con la de Erza.  
Para él... todo había terminado.  
Entró, y Wendy y Charle fueron en tromba a recibirlo. Su padre fue detrás.  
Todos sabían ya el desastroso accidente, y por las pintas que traía Jellal, también supieron en seguida como estaba Erza.  
-**Muerta...**-susurró Jellal, a nadie en especial. A sí mismo, probablemente -**está... muerta... muerta...**  
Wendy lo abrazó, llorando.  
Incluso Charle lloró, apretando los puños.  
Erza era una gran chica, de gran corazón.  
Y no merecía morir tan pronto.  
-**Hijo... encontrarás a otra... ya verás...**  
-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! -gritó empujando a su padre -**Ella... ella... ELLA ES LA ÚNICA.**  
Y dicho esto, corrió a la cocina, abrió un cajón donde cogió algo y subió corriendo a su habitación.  
Sus tres familiares palidecieron al instante al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con pestillo.  
-**No irá a...**-susurró Wendy  
-**M-m-mierda**  
El señor Fernández apretó los labios y corrió a la habitación.  
Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer.  
Y... sabía que no podía pararlo.  
Y... que si lo paraba... siempre sería un infeliz.  
Aunque... le costase parte de su felicidad... le dejó  
Llamó a su puerta.  
-**Jellal, abre** -dijo con voz suave  
Mientras, Jellal, llorando, se tiró en su cama y acercó el cuchillo a su muñeca, mientras oía a su padre y a sus hermanas llamándolo desde fuera.  
Aguantó el aire... y cortó.  
Varias veces. Largos cortes que le recorrían medio brazo y le perforaban la muñeca.  
Profundos cortes de los que salía su flujo escarlata.  
Un fuerte pinchazo seguido de un enorme temblor lo recorrió de arriba a abajo mientras el miedo llenaba su cuerpo.  
Su padre tiró la puerta y corrió a su lado.  
Le acarició la frente a su hijo, llorando.  
-**Papá... Wendy-nee-chan.. Charle-nee-chan... me... m-m-me.. voy con Erza...**  
El frío empezó a cubrirlo.  
Todos lloraban.  
Aquello era una despedida.  
Pero... Jellal ya no podía permanecer entre los vivos.  
No sin ella.  
Y... su padre y sus hermanas lo sabían.  
La sangre que al principio se deslizaba cálidamente por su brazo se enfrió, y empezó a verlo todo negro.  
Al principio tuvo miedo, pero sabía de antemano que ella lo estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta del más allá, y eso le hizo feliz.  
Volvería a verla.  
Y ya no podía volver a perderla.  
Ya no...  
-**Te quiero hijo... estoy muy orgulloso de ti** -le dijo su padre, cuando solo podía hablar  
-**Adiós... nii-chan... saluda a Erza-san de mi parte...** -lloriqueó Wendy  
-**Te quiero... nii-chan** -murmuró Charle  
Jellal, con sus últimas fuerzas, abrió sus ojos, ciegos, y movió los labios, diciendo y sin decir nada, "Os quiero... adiós."  
Porque aquello era una despedida.  
Así que cerró los ojos y sonrió.  
Y de un suspiro, dejó escapar su último aliento.

* * *

Despertó jadeando y bañado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor, confuso.  
Estaba claramente en su habitación.  
Se levantó y preparó.  
Su padre y sus hermanas estaban en la cocina.  
-**Tengo un mal presentimiento, Jellal. Ten... ten cuidado** -le dijo Charle  
Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente y salió disparado a la calle, corriendo hacia el cruce.  
Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, levantó la vista y la vio.  
Con su melena escarlata al viento, le sonreía.  
Aceleró aún más la carrera y se abalanzó sobre ella, casi tirándola al suelo.  
-**¡ERZA, TE AMO, NO ME DEJES!**  
-**¿Qu-qu-qué tonterías dices, Jellal?** -preguntó esta, sonrojada  
Y en aquel momento, Jellal la empujó hacia delante mientras un coche deportivo pasaba como una exhalación a sus espaldas.  
-**Joder... a ese le da un poco igual el límite de velocidad, ¿Eh? Como atropelle alguien...** -dijo ella  
Jellal palideció al darse cuenta de qué coche era, y recuperó el color al verla de nuevo, viva, a su lado.  
Y la besó, con todo su cariño, todas sus ganas.  
_Viva._  
_Viva._  
_Viva._  
Estaba _viva._  
La besó de nuevo y la abrazó con fuerza.  
-**J-j-jellal... todos nos miran raro...** -susurró Erza sonrojada  
-**No me impota. Ya nada me importa. Solo tú.**  
Ella le sonrió.  
Jellal suspiró, admirando sus ojos brillantes y vivaces.  
Menos mal.  
Ella estaba viva.  
**Y... menos mal...**

**... todo había sido un mal sueño.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**¡Listo! Un poco triste y cruel... pero... Jerza a toda costa xD  
Porque, aunque no sea tan explícito, Jellal daría todo por Erza. Todo, todito, todo.  
Y... bueno... este ha sido mi primer Jerza, la verdad, así que espero que os haya gustado :3**

**¿Reviews? ¿Follow? ¿Fav?**

**¡Ja Ne!**

**Nunii**


End file.
